Lost in the rain
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: Sometimes, he just wished to reach his love. But he could just watch him getting away... Getting lost in the rain... -Lyon/Gray. Yaoi, please review only if you aren't a flamer, thank you.


Disclaimer- I don't own FT. And it hurts to know that it's just a manga and Gray won't be mine... T.T

* * *

"No Gray, really! I'm telling you! That new girl, Ultear, she was awesome!" Loke slung an arm around the black haired teen's shoulder. The latter just rolled his eyes and muttered, "Sure, after all you know my sister better than me…"

"Ya said something?" The orange haired guy asked his best friend. The latter shook his head and said, "I'm going to take something I forgot in the class. See ya later!" He picked his bag and slung it on one of his shoulders.

"What happened to him…?" Loke thought while looking at the retreating figure of his best friend.

* * *

"Geez… I wonder why Ultear wants to keep her identity a secret." Gray muttered and rolled his eyes while entering the old library. He felt awkward, not guilty or anything, but still a bit strange that he had to keep it a secret from his best friend that the new girl he had been talking about was his sister. 'I better take the books I want before it starts raining.'

He checked outside the window and saw that the sky was getting darker by the minute. It would rain heavily today.

He checked around the old isolated room…

'Good… at least I'll be alone for some time. I just hope Loke doesn't waste his time looking for me in the class…' he thought and sighed.

The raven haired teen walked to one of the tables and kept his bag there. He walked to the shelf and took out few books he needed for his project.

The window near was wet. Raindrops were trailing down as if they were competing with each other in a race. The vague view of trees, cars, clouds, rain, couples… it was all so nostalgic…

He smiled and shook his head. The thunder boomed and he closed his eyes. When the noise was down, he sighed again and walked where he had kept his bag.

_"No Brooke… I really saw a phantom!"_

His eyes focused on every word written on the pale page. Gray heard the sound of door opening and turned around.

"L-Lyon?" The raven stood up and looked at the snowy haired football team captain.

"Gray… you here?" He asked while stepping forward and taking out his raincoat.

"Y-yeah, I actually stayed back because it started raining heavily." He explained and sat down back. Lyon sat in front of him and spoke, "I was sleeping in the class and when I woke up, it was raining. The road's probably flooded with traffic right now, so I decided to come here."

"Oh." Gray said and looked down, although he could still see the guy in front of him take out a book from his bag.

Half an hour passed but it was still raining. Both the guys pretended to be lost in their books, but in reality neither of them could stop the itching feeling to look at the other.

Finally, the older male decided to break the silence lingering in the dim lighted hall.

"So… how's life?"

"Fine. And yours?" The raven asked. The latter shrugged and said, "Normal… no fun though. I miss old times."

"Me too…" the silence emerged again as both of them avoided the eye contact.

With a cold sigh, Gray spoke,

"It can't be changed though. We both moved on after all." He smiled sadly. The latter looked at him with longing eyes.

"I want the old times to come back… you, me, and us…." Lyon stared deeply in midnight blue eyes.

"It's not possible, Lyon. There isn't any chance of us now…" He stood up and walked towards the window and looked at the unclear colors of the picture outside hidden by the water.

It was still raining… and that meant he had to stay there with Lyon for some more time.

"I miss you..." Gray closed his eyes and shuddered when cold breath suddenly ghosted over his shoulder.

"L-Lyon…" Gray started but stopped when he was pulled and his back met with strong muscles. He felt arms slowly snaking around his sides. He felt Lyon's face burring in the crook of his neck.

"I really miss you Gray... I still love you..." The snowy haired man kissed the soft pale skin.

"Lyon, please…"

"Don't you?" He turned around the smaller body and lifted up his chin to meet directly with teary midnight blue eyes.

"Hey, it's been almost a year and you're crying?" He chuckled and rubbed his thumb over the cold skin. He felt warm liquid on his skin.

And just like that, Gray started crying. Lyon wrapped his arms around the boy.

Gray felt Lyon's body like a support. His strong arms were holding him tightly.

"Hey, can't we be together, like old times?"

"I wish we could... But that's not possible." He looked up and bravely spoke.

"But we don't need to think about what others will say! I know you don't love Natsu and I don't love Juvia! Why-

"Shut up!"Gray screamed and panted. His knees felt weak. He fell on the hard cold surface. Gray buried his face in his palms.

Lyon got on his kneels and wrapped his arms around Gray's shivering body. The raven found it warm... Oh how he missed that feeling...

Lyon kissed the black hairs and whispered, cool skin ghosting over pale skin,

"At least one chance Gray. Please? I seriously love you! You don't know how much it hurts when we both don't talk even though we are steps away..."

_"Gray, if you don't be with me, I'll jump off!"_

_"Wait Natsu, I'm ready!" _

__Gray opened his eyes and pushed Lyon away. He stood up and ran away.

Lyon just stood there, he didn't stop him. He just watched from the window how Gray ran away to the forest near the school. He just watched his love going away. He watched him getting lost in the rain...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know it was stupid. But can't help it! By the way, to those few who liked it, please review. ^.^ And feel free to mention my errors. Hope to see you guys soon! :D **


End file.
